El diagnostico de la cordura
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] ¿De verdad él, la quería o solo era una de sus tantos juguetes? ¿El príncipe payaso vendrá a rescatarla? [Joker x Harley]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de DC comics._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Segundo fanfic de The Joker x Harley Quinn, puede que insinué un poco de Batman x Harley (eje…no me culpen xD), bueno, estuve retomando algunos comic e series mismas de Batman, el de los '90, y incluyendo los videojuegos por ahí jejej :D. (_ _ **~...~** : Es un Flash Black)_

 _En este caso, será un One-shot, ya pensare con el tiempo si hare o no un two-shot jejej…Es depende. Posiblemente habrá algunos_ _ **Ooc**_ _(también cómo lo vean ustedes jejej)_ _ **,**_ _[_ _ **The Joker x Harley Quinn**_ _] Inspirada con las canciones_ _ **A Beautiful Lie**_ _de_ _ **30 Seconds to Mars**_ _y de_ _ **The Ghost of You**_ _de_ _ **My Chemical Romance.**_ _¡Disfruten!_

 **Summary:** _ **[**_ _One-shot_ _ **]**_ _¿De verdad él, la quería o solo era una de sus tantos juguetes? ¿El príncipe payaso vendrá a rescatarla?_

* * *

 **El diagnostico de la cordura.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~N**_ _unca volverá, nunca volverá ¿Quizás?_ __

Su imagen era reconocida por haber trabajado en este manicomio, otra vez estaba encerrada en la celda. Recientemente, los guardias le habían quitado el traje reforzado para acomodarla, como todas las veces que había caído en la celda. En una que existía una barrera de cristal pero reforzada a prueba de balas, el resto de las paredes eran de metal. Esta vez, no podía escapar o _¿Quizás si?_ Todo dependía de aquella persona a quien amaba con locura, a quien apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, a pesar de los golpes, los moretones y las lágrimas…Todo eso, no le importaba, porque tenía _esperanza._ Desde en lo más profundo de su ser; sentía que _él_ vendrá con un escudo sonriente, con espada filosa y acompañado con un caballo blanco donde tenga una grande y hermosa sonrisa igual a su dueño, rescatándola del castillo Arkham, derrotando y matando de una vez por todas, al maldito dragón _Batsy_ que siempre los mantenían separados o eso pensaba ella. Su realidad, era una simple fantasía de cuentos de hadas.

—Pudin—lo nombraba con melancolía. Los doctores del asilo pasaban y la observaban, con alguno de ellos tendría una sección. —¡Ven rápido, no quiero quedarme aquí! —exclamo, reaccionando paranoica.

— _Deberías entender que el Joker solo se preocupa por sí mismo, Harleen_ —esa voz masculina la reconocía, cortante e frívola como siempre. Volteo a verlo, ahí estaba él. Otra vez el murciélago deambulando por el manicomio.

Obviamente, sabia a que vendría pero ella no dirá nada, ni siquiera sabe nada…No ha estado al tanto de los planes de Joker. Harley estaba en sus sueños de fantasía, imaginándose el casamiento, los hijos que tendrían, el amor que poseían en el uno al otro. Todos los días realizaba esa clase de sueños, excepto, los días en donde su _pudin_ anda de mal humor y la golpea por su estupidez y por su poca experiencia…Pero cuando los golpes desaparecían en minutos, los _falsos_ mimos llegaban para generar un falso consuelo, las caricias, los piropos poco halagadores, el completo _desamor._ Aunque a veces, cuando su _pudin_ estaba de buen humor pasaban a la otra etapa, hasta solían recurrir primero a la violencia y después terminaban a _las caricias nocturnas_.

El fingía estar _enamorado_ o eso es lo que quizás ya suponían muchos _._ Todos trataban de hacerla reaccionar pero ella no quería caer en la realidad, porque Joker contradecía la realidad, lo demostraba de otra forma, la expresaba de un cierto rango divertido, de chistes e risas y lleno de caos, para demostrar que la realidad puede ser aburrida; donde la sociedad estaba obligada a cumplir con el vaivén de la rutina, la aburrida rutina de la vida, él era un bromista que solo quería hacerle reír a la gente…Quería verlos sonreír y que aquellos cambien de una vez por todas su rutina o por lo menos su vida, bueno, Quinzel solía verlo de esa forma pero debía enfrentarlo de otra manera…

— ¿Dónde está el Joker? —cuestionaba con un semblante frio e seco. —Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo, Harleen.

— ¡N-No lo sé y si, lo supiera tampoco no te lo diría! —Contradecía elevando su tono de voz, — ¡El vendrá a buscarme en seguida! —advertía estando segura.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mi _pudin_ no me preste atención, Bats! —le decía con voz ronca, estaba molesta con el murciélago.

—No. El no te quiere Harleen, se quiere a si mismo. —la contradictoria del detective nocturno, causo que la joven se quebrara aun más. —Deja que te ayuden. —comento.

—E-El vendrá…lo sé. —hablo por lo bajo, manteniendo las esperanzas.

Ella se acurruco en un rincón de estas cuatro paredes, el caballero oscuro con verla distanciada de la pared transparente y a prueba de balas. No quería retirarse aun, necesitaba dialogar con los médicos del asilo respecto a la verdadera condición de Harley Quinn y sobre su diagnostico que tenía que ser tratado con cuidado por los electro shocks. Batman mantenía la mirada fija en ella, sabe lo que descubrió.

—Harleen, si tu quieres salir lo más rápido posible—le decía manteniendo esa voz dominante y protectora, — Deberías cuidarte en especial a ese pequeño o pequeña que llevas en tu vientre. —se giro para darle la espalda.

— _¿Encontraste mi test?_

El caballero oscuro afirmaba con la cabeza, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ya que no se esperaba que, el Joker llegara tan lejos con Harleen Quinzel; a veces sigue creyendo que es un mal chiste el hecho de que haya un heredero del crimen, es decir, como sus padres serian los reyes de Gotham, el niño o niña figuraba como príncipe o princesa del crimen que lograron establecer esta relación retorcida.

—Te salvare de los electro shocks, pero si regresas con el Joker te aconsejaría que cuides a ese fruto. —le advertía Batman con mirarla de reojo. —Que lo alejes un poco del payaso. Estoy seguro que no quieres que siga estos pasos como su padre.

— _¡Hey, Bats. Yo sé cuidar a mi bebé!_ —contradecía alterada.

—Lo sé pero no permitas que el Joker maltrate a tu hijo. —musito para luego retirarse del pasillo ya que podría alterar a otros criminales más peligrosos.

Ese comentario dejo pensando a Harley, tenía que hacer algo y por más que le cueste admitirlo el hombre murciélago tenía razón, tanta razón que por acto reflejo acariciaba constantemente su panza e imaginándose a su pequeño creciendo dentro de ella. Pero podría decir que Bats estaría equivocado porque ya supone que a su pudin le agradaría la idea de un heredero ¿Quién sabe? ¿Desde cuándo le hacía caso a ese enmascarado poco bromista? No tenía que dejarse convencer por ese motivo. Su mirada se suavizaba con esta bella noticia que podría emocionar a su Mr. J o eso supone ella. Bostezo, estaba cansada y lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir, y lo hizo porque sabe que mañana seria otro día; intentara esperarlo a él para poner a prueba su supuesto _"loco amor"._ Harley no bajaba las esperanzas, ni siquiera quería perderlo a lo último.

 **…**

— _Señorita Quinzel, tiene sección de audio en cinco minutos._ —le avisaba un policía que vigilaba los pasillos. El arlequín se asomaba para preguntar sobre su nuevo doctor.

—Disculpe, solo por curiosidad… ¿Dónde está la doctora?

—Enferma, el doctor a cargo es nuevo. —contesto en seco. Llamaba por la radio para avisar a sus compañeros de buscar a la fuerza a Harley Quinn. — _¡Quiero hablar con la doctora, ella me conoce y me va a otorgar la libertad!_ —reprochaba ella resistiéndose a ser llevada a otro doctor.

Un grupo de oficiales llegaron a buscarla dentro de su celda para obligarla que sea sometida a una sección con el psicólogo, Rekoj Selims: quien es el suplente de la doctora Leland, aun no saben por cuánto tiempo ella regresaría a su puesto. La puerta se abre de golpe, haciendo que impactara bruscamente contra la pared y esto asusto un poco al psicólogo que se mantenía observando como el grupo de guardias arrastraban al arlequín; la estaban reforzando el asiento para que no se le ocurra atacar al doctor Selims. Quinn apenas intercambio miradas con ese señor, algo causo que se estabilizara tranquilamente aunque no sabía si se trataba del tranquilizante que le inyectaron con la jeringa o porque vio a alguien através de ese señor.

— _¿Mr. J?_ —murmuro en voz baja, reforzada se quedo contemplando de pies a cabeza al nuevo doctor. El color de pelo era castaño oscuro, un trigueño de ojos verdes protegidos con unos anteojos rectangulares para su vista, en aspecto la estatura era casi aproximadamente a 1,82 metros y sobre la edad se podría decir cerca de los treinta años o puede que menos porque ni siquiera aparentaba ser un anciano, flaco con un poco de físico quizás puede que subestime ya que la bata blanca lo favorecía en algo y también aparentaba debilucho e ingenuo, sería muy fácil para Harley librarse de este sujeto.

—Tenga cuidado señor, Selims. —le advertía uno de los guardias, manteniendo sujetada uno de los cinturones del asiento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaba con una mirada crédula ante el comentario de ese oficial.

—Porque esta señorita, es conocida como la novia del peor criminal, el Joker. —respondió con cierta voz temblorosa. En Arkham tiene una variedad de papeleo sobre ese criminal, a veces suele jugar con la mente de los demás, Harleen es un ejemplo al caer ese diagnostico de su cordura.

El doctor frunció el ceño ya que suponía en donde le toco trabajar, en el asilo Arkham, era obvio que tendría que tener cuidado y esa ironía podía causar gracia alguno. No para él. Cuando el cuarto fue deshabitado por la acumulación de oficiales, Rekoj se mantuvo sereno ante la observación de su paciente, ¿Cómo debería empezar? O más bien, ¿Por dónde empezar? Este encendió la grabadora.

—Haber, su nombre verdadero es Harleen Frances Quinzel, mejor conocida como Harley Quinn. —comentaba Rekoj al releer ciertos papeles con los datos de su paciente. — ¿Cómo esta, señorita Quinzel?

— ¿Qué le paso a la doctora?

—Digamos que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente familiar. —respondió con cierta malicia en su voz. —Repito la pregunta, ¿Cómo esta, señorita Quinzel?

—…—ella no quería hablarle, solía pestañar dos veces ya que imaginaba que su pudin estaba tratando de dialogar. — _Solo quiero saber tu estado, cariño._ —el otro insistía con cierta vocecita encantadora. Suspiro, le parecía raro cuando alguien le decía "cariño" ya que otra persona solía coquetearla así, no quería rendirse pero esa voz cambio su opinión. ¿Esa voz? —M-Mal, ya no se qué pensar sobre mi pudin. —dijo para inclinar la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso él no está en el asilo?—interrogaba confundido, este ya suponía que el apodo _pudin_ se trataba del Joker. Vio que la joven negaba con la cabeza, este iba anotando ciertas cosas en su block de hojas amarillentas.

—No le importa que este en el asilo. —comento en seco, Harley desviaba su vista al suelo. Sus ilusiones estaban siendo apuñaladas por la realidad, aparte que la voz de Batman rebotaba en su mente trataba de hacerla recapacitar. Selims permaneció en silencio. —Mr. J no me quiere, ese maldito de Batsy tenía razón. —no se podía abrazar pero en el fondo necesitaba alguna palabra de aliento antes de que su cordura quiera regresar lentamente.

— ¿Quién es Batsy? ¿Ese hombre te manipulo?—Selims interrogaba con una voz dominante, fruncía entre cejas al mirarla tan fijamente, con esos ojos penetrantes que le hacía helar la sangre.

—Batsy, así le llamo a Batman… ¡Espera! ¿Dices que me manipulo? —hablo con cierto asombro hacia el doctor. —…E-El solo quiere ayudarme. —inclino la cabeza.

— ¡Tú eres la creación del Joker!, ¿Cómo puedes rendir ante los pies de un hombre disfrazado de murciélago?—el doctor parecía alterado y Quinn no sabía cómo escapar, tenía miedo por esa reacción tan repentina justo delante de ella, aunque podía resultar sospechoso su nuevo psicólogo. Suspiro pesadamente para controlarse un poco, se fue haciendo algunos masajes en la sien para calmarse. —Harl…Tu le…—se acerco hacia el rostro de su paciente, como si tratara de hacer algo… ¿Acaso besarla?

— _Termino la sección por hoy Dr. Selims._ —esa voz detuvo en seco al psicólogo. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y su paciente sospechaba esa sonrisa pero ya cree que está pensando constantemente en su pudin, ese gran y profundo loco amor que siente Harley. Dos enfermeros y cinco guardias llegaron al lugar para sacar a la paciente, no se tardaron mucho ya que le volvieron a sedar. El sujeto ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a su paciente, estaba cubriendo parte de su rostro, de la nariz hasta el mentón.

— ¿Doctor le hizo algo esta loca? —preguntaba un enfermero. — _¡N-No retírense!_ —grito sin verlos. —Bueno señor.

En el block de hojas se podía notar ciertos dibujos de dinamita, bombas, a Batman ahorcado o con explosivos, a Harley besando al doctor… ¿Quién era este señor? La grabadora estaba apagada porque nadie quería que sospecharan de él. Su sonrisa se ampliaba de oreja a oreja.

—Pronto te sacare de aquí, Harl. —Murmuraba en voz baja, —Primero necesitas saber tu diagnostico y segundo tu distracción.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

Una risa profunda rebotaba como eco dentro de las cuatro paredes, ¿Quién sospecharía de esta persona? Solo aquella paciente que está a la espera de su verdadero diagnostico.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

Pasaron dos meses eternos para Harley Quinn, quien se frotaba el vientre que apenas se notaba en un bulto, una parte sentía miedo pero ¿De qué? Si supone que toda seria felicidad con este niño o niña y que alegraría a un más a su pareja. Sobre todo importaba que todo esto sea aceptado por su pudin. La misma visita se repetía constantemente y no era su Mr. J. Era mejor ir perdiendo la esperanza. Paso un mes que el doctor Selims fue trasladado a otro asilo ya que su suplencia dio por acabado. La única visita constante se trataba de Batman, quien se preocupaba por el cuidado del arlequín.

—Harleen, ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionaba al mirarla fijamente. La joven se levanta de su cama y se acerca al cristal de aprueba de balas, — ¿Alguien más supo de tu embarazo?

—N-No, Batsy. Me siento confundida, por tu culpa me estoy volviendo normal. —comento, frunciendo entre cejas. — ¡No me quiero sentir así, Batman! —exclamo alterada, se arrodilla en el suelo y entre lagrimas.

— ¿Quién te estuvo ayudando en tu rehabilitación? —interrogo manteniendo esa postura firme y voz seria ante la joven.

—Hmm…Creo que se llamaba Rekoj Selims. —respondió Quinn mostrando su amplia sonrisa con tan solo nombrarlo. —Estuvo un mes conmigo y después se fue, tuve una última sección con él. Fue cariñoso. —comentaba al volver acostarse en su cama y así apoyar parte de su cuerpo en la cama, las piernas quedaban contra la pared.

—Rekoj Selims. Debo irme Harleen pero recupérate, lo necesitas. —decía Bruce, sospechando de ese doctor suplente.

Bruce Wayne tenia escondido en la isla del asilo Arkham, otra baticueva pero no era tan complejo como el que tiene debajo de su mansión. Planeando para llegar al escondite camino con pasos pesados hasta la entrada que estaba camuflada con rocas. Necesitaba investigar ciertos datos sobre Rekoj Selims, que había pedido a los empleados de dicho asilo. La doctora recién se estaba estableciendo dentro de su puesto, después piensa interrogarla por su ausencia.

—Escaneado identidad. —hablo tocando unos botones que tenía en su manga del brazo izquierdo. Al darse paso a su baticueva, directamente se dirigió hacia su avanzada computadora: colocar los datos personales del Dr. Rekoj Selims, grabaciones, videos que habían registrado las cámaras de seguridad donde se lo podía hallar en diversas situaciones, al ver uno de los videos pudo notar algo curioso en ellas: dicho doctor siempre deambulaba por los pasillos del asilo y mantenía en observación a una celda muy peculiar. El caballero oscuro asomaba más el zoom en los videos, la celda era de Harley Quinn, quien aquella paciente se quedaba observando a su doctor.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —se cuestionaba en voz alta. Ahora parece que el doctor está perdiendo la cabeza por su paciente, esto se volvió repetitivo. — _Hola, señor Batman._ —cuando recordó esa voz maliciosa y acida ya le causaba imaginarse a alguien, pero dudaba que fuera ese desquiciado, todo resultaba sospechoso y más que el Joker estaba desaparecido o eso creía él.

Otro video dio una señal diferente, alguien estaba entrando en el almacenamiento donde se encontraba todas las armas y materiales de los criminales más peligrosos de ciudad Gótica.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —hablo mientras veía el video. Otra vez dio un zoom a la captura de imagen, el doctor Selims estaba revisando cajas de uno de los tantos criminales, justamente uno que tenia cierto caso especial. — ¡No es el verdadero doctor! —se incorporaba bruscamente para salir a buscar al sospechoso. Porque el tercer video mostraba como una persona estaba siendo torturada en una habitación poco visible pero se podía ver al verdadero suplente de la doctora.

 _ **~...~**_

Un guardia notifico a Harley sobre la supuesta última sección que tendría con el Dr. Selims, ella se puso triste ya que de apoco le fue tomando afecto. Admite que ese sujeto la entretenía y mucho, le divertía su compañía. Aunque si su pudin se entera de este sujeto, quizás en el día de mañana podría desaparecer… ¿A quién quiere engañar? Si, Mr. J no suele demostrar sus celos o ¿sí? A veces es un caso perdido descubrir lo que siente el lunático, ¿Quién sabe lo que el Joker siente por ella? Porque todos saben que es su novia, pero Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Deadshot, Batman, quizás sus compañeros del suicide squad…Saben que ella solo era su juguete para entretenerse, para pasar el tiempo mientras esta de malhumor o de buen humor. Un juguete, el juguete arlequín.

Ella se frotaba su vientre, no quería confesar la descendencia del príncipe payaso. No, tenía miedo. Actualmente, Mr. J no apareció para rescatarla y eso le hace saber que no es alguien importante en su vida. Lo poco de cordura, lo sigue perdiendo lentamente por la culpa de la locura; Quinn todavía sigue locamente enamorada del Joker, todos lo saben pero aun le queda algo de cordura para razonar en tomar decisiones entre lo normal y la locura, de su otra _yo. Harleen Quinzel,_ esa parte es su cordura.

— _¿Harley?_ —esa voz la desconcertó de su tranquilidad. Rekoj estaba de vuelta en la habitación. — ¿ _Acaso tiene hambre para estar tocándose la panza?_ —pregunto confundido.

—S-Si eso debe ser. —balbuceo nerviosa. — ¿Qué es eso? —interrogo al ver una rosa rojiza y sin espinas, tenia atado una carta.

—Oh, esto es un mensaje. Supongo que es para ti. —comentó. Le entregaba el obsequio. —Tiene un admirador secreto.

 _-Harl, te necesito… Mr.J-_

El arlequín leyó la carta. Por más que sea tierno el regalo del Joker, sabe que cuando regrese a sus brazos todo se va a repetir. Ella está feliz pero le duele recordar que tarde o temprano volverá a este manicomio, la rosa rojiza fue apoyada en una silla y esto desconcertó al doctor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Harley? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Solía mirarse al espejo para verificar su maquillaje ante su paciente.

—Pues mi pudin está mintiendo, de nuevo. —respondió con voz ronca. No quería llorar, no es un momento para llorar delante de este sujeto. A veces era mejor llorar en silencio, total nadie lo notaria.

Rekoj frunció entre cejas, apoyaba sus manos en ambos hombros del arlequín.

—Mira, Harl. —tomo una pausa para que sus palabras se oyeran suaves. —Tu pudin, te extraña. La carta lo dice. Él te extraña. —sus ojos verdes se intercambiaban con los ojos azules de ella. Trataba de arrastrarla otra vez a la locura. —Olvídate de esa parte tuya o esa parte que Batman ha creado en ti, que quiere hacerte recapacitar. —le hablaba.

La paciente inclina la cabeza. No sabía si, tenia que obedecerlo o no. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo todo esto? Además si ella demostraba estar sana, podría conseguir la libertad y regresar con su lunático u optar por la opción de desaparecer en un año para que pudiera nacer su hijo/a y esconderlo de su pudin. ¿Qué debería hacer?

 _Toc - Toc_

Un enfermero entro para avisarle al doctor sobre la paciente, al parecer tenia una visita urgentemente. Alguien necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas.

— _Lo siento, doctor… Batman esta aquí._ _—_ informaba este, sujetando los brazos del arlequín. — _Quiere hablar con ella, después va a regresar._

—N-No hay problema. —hablo Selims, imaginando ese ruido en su cabeza. Como si su paciencia estaba acabando y que su locura lo delatara delante de todos. ¿Por qué regreso a este lugar? Si se supone que no le preocupa su pareja o ¿Si? ¿Para que la necesitaba? El psicólogo caminaba de un lado a otro, sabe que desde el principio la estuvo utilizando para salir como un fugitivo, huyendo del manicomio y de Batman. A veces no quiere admitir lo que sentía, no quería y seguirá negándose aunque muestra todo lo contrario cuando se siente solo y sin ella, sin sus ruidos. Aparte sus mascotas la necesitan.

La puerta queda entre abierta, se asomaba para oír conversaciones de los oficiales. Un chisme, un rumor que pasaba de voz en voz; algo que hizo Harley hace un par de meses atrás.

— _¿En serio, Harley Quinn beso a Batman?_ _—_ preguntaba un enfermero que se encargaba de llevar los medicamentos, también estaba acompañado por un amigo suyo.

— _Claro que si, tenias que ver la cara que puso Batman._ _—_ afirmaba su amigo. — _¿El Joker lo sabe? Aunque dudo que le importe a su chica._ _—_ ríe por lo bajo.

Ellos dos reían en el pasillo de las celdas.

— _Si, ella sigue convenciendo de esa manera a Batman o a Bruce Wayne, posiblemente la veremos en las calles como una chica "normal"_ _—_ hablaba el sujeto. — _… Bueno, logro obtener su libertad antes de arruinarlo y también que logro que Bruce Wayne retirara los cargos hacia ella._

— _Batman tiene mucha suerte, diría lo mismo por el Joker. Lastima que esta loca._ _—_ comento en tono burlón.

Trago saliva en seco, procesaba todo lo que escucho en aquel momento. ¿Batman y Harley, cuando fue eso? ¿Desde cuando a Batsy le interesa Harley o desde cuando a Harley le importa a Bat? Ella se ha estado burlando a sus espaldas, igual que Batman y Bruce Wayne. Rekoj estaba… ¿Celoso, de quien? O ¿Se sentía traicionado por su propia creación? Ahora resulta de ese enmascarado poco gracioso estaba interesado en su arlequín, apenas dejo de prestarle atención y ya su archienemigo estaba detrás de ella, pero cree que Harl esta siendo interrogada, no creo que le esconda algo que no sepa o ¿Si? Bueno, la relación de Deadshot con ella fue algo que se entero al instante y se volvería posesivo, creo que para Bat terminaron los buenos modales. Si, es que se puede decir buenos modales a sus planes.

— _Aquí la traigo de vuelta para interrogarla._ _—_ vio al enfermero que traía a su paciente. El doctor leyó el nombre de ese joven. Quinn estaba de brazos cruzados, parece que no estaba de humor. ¿Acaso Batsy no la beso, por eso esta haciendo pucheros?

—Muchas gracias…Ehmm Jerry Thomson ¿no? —asomaba su rostro ante el muchacho, el psicólogo tenia algo escondido en su espalda: una macana eléctrica que lo fue sacando lentamente bajo la manga de su bata de medico.

La muchacha se fue colocando nuevamente en su asiento para proseguir con su sección, lo que no se esperaba era que Jerry apenas voltearse para salir, Rekoj saco su macana para golpearlo fuertemente en la espalda y electrocutar para dejarlo inconsciente. Por el momento, porque si fuera él continuaría golpeándolo hasta matarlo.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha_

— ¡Ups! Creo que se me fue de las manos la situación. —habla entre risas, sintió la mirada fija de su pareja. —Harl, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

— ¿P-Pudin? —interrogo con voz temblorosa.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha_

— ¿Quién más, guapa? —musito al quitarse el maquillaje con la manga de su bata, delatando su verdadero color de piel, blanco y muy pálido. — ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi? Que falta de respeto.

— ¡Mr. J! —lo abrazo tan fuerte y le otorgaba besos por todo su rostro, estaba tan feliz, tan contenta de verlo de nuevo. Pero en el fondo no se había olvidado de su pequeño fruto, el plan estaba en marcha.

—R-Recuerda esto Harl, eres el arlequín de un solo Joker… ¿Te quedo claro? —dijo el Joker apretando fuertemente de la muñeca. Sus ojos verdes causaban escalofríos cuando se trataba de posesiones y que alguien más quiera tocar sus juguetes. — _M-Mr. J, me esta lastimando._ _—_ le avisaba ella con voz ronca. Este sonrió complacido y suavizo su mirada con ternura. —Pobrecita, estuviste encerrada por tanto tiempo que no volviste a verme… _Ha-Ha-Ha._ —comentaba al cambiar de posición del agarre a ese cuello delicado de cisne. — ¡Oh! Pobre mi arlequín.

—Arg...P-Pudin. —su voz se deterioraba al ser asfixiada lentamente, el oxigeno salía de su boca. —P-Pudin. —repitió.

— ¡¿Te interesa Batman?! —exclamo molesto. Ella estaba entrando en pánico y ya presenciaba lo que se aproximaba. La muerte. — ¿Sabes cual es tu diagnostico, Harl? —la ayudaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras que mantenía su agarre en el cuello y veía como trataba de liberarse. —Tu diagnostico dice que estas loca, muy loca…Por mi perdiste parte de tu cordura y más cuando estuve en este lugar. Caíste conmigo, no con Batman. Yo soy tu locura, soy tu verdadera causa, mi querida Harley Quinn—comentaba. Reía a carcajadas mientras la fue liberando de su agarre.

Cuando al fin dejo libre por completo, ella se tomo unos minutos para recuperar el oxigeno que había perdido, se frotaba su cuello para suavizar el apretón y luego, surgió lo inesperado para reafirmar el verdadero diagnostico de Harleen Quinzel, el Joker la había besado tan profundamente para mantenerla bajo su poder, otra vez. Ella lo abrazaba para permanecer a su lado, si estaba locamente enamorada.

— _Ves Harleen, Mr J me ama. ¿Acaso no notaste que coloco su nombre al revés? Excepto el apellido—_ Quinn le hablaba en sus pensamientos. — _Rekoj Selims, ordena las letras. ¿Qué dice? "Joker Smiles"_ _—_ la esperanza en regresar a su lado volvió, y esto lo demostró con verlo aquí de nuevo.

— ¡Oh! Lo lamento cariño, debo huir. Tengo que ir a buscar algunas herramientas que están en este lugar—le avisaba. Se separo bruscamente de ella. —Necesito que me digas la contraseña del almacenamiento.

— ¡¿Qué?! —ella se altero al oír eso. — ¡¿Acaso viniste para que te diga una estúpida contraseña?!

—Shhh…Cálmate, guapa. Solo quiero sacar algunos juguetes y pronto vendré por ti, cariño. —contradecía para que Harley no desconfiara de él.

—La contraseña es el nombre del alcalde pero al revés —informó, tratando de respirar profundo para suavizarse ante su pudin. Su pareja le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha y la joven se mantuvo acariciándose en ese lado. Esta feliz.

—Nos vemos luego, Harl—se despidió sin antes darle otro beso intenso.

—Hasta luego, Mr. J. —le saludaba con su mano. — _¿Qué quiso decir que Batman no es mi dueño? ¿Qué le pasa?_ _—_ pensó. —No creo que se haya enterado de lo que hice hace meses atrás. —ríe por lo bajo. —Oíste Lucy o Jack, papi vendrá a sacarnos de este lugar. —estaba muy pero muy feliz.

 _ **~...~**_

El caballero oscuro logro salir a la superficie de nuevo. Al pisar el manicomio escucho la explosión que salía del techo, los oficiales trataron de dañar ese planeador que ayudaba a elevar en el cielo a la pareja de lunáticos. El se quedo apuntando con su batgarra, fijándose por donde podía agarrarse, respiro profundo y exhalo, ya estaba acostumbrado a estos actos de escape. Una vez que apretó el gatillo, la garra quedo enganchado en la manija del planeador purpura y este peso demás perjudico un poco a este par de locos. Lentamente se fue tambaleando su único escape.

— ¡Oh! Harley parece que tenemos compañía. —dijo entre carcajadas. —Tú sabes de quien se trata, Harl.

—Batsy, Batsy, Batsy…—repetía ella con cierta sonrisa picara, —Esta ruinando nuestra cita, pudin.

—Tranquila, guapa pronto saldrá algo bajo la manga. —le informaba con cierta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El caballero de la noche ya había supuesto todo, las extrañas señales que hacia ese psicólogo, los dibujos en su anotador, la visita a la celda de Harley, parecía que el Joker estaba reviviendo viejos recuerdos de su relación con ella, de como empezaron y de la creación del arlequín. Este lanzo un batarang hacia la tela del planeador, causando un gran corte que los perjudico a los lunáticos.

— ¡Pudin, has algo! —gritaba desesperada. — _Tranquila, Harl siempre hay un truco debajo de la manga._ _—_ escucho su voz ácida y maliciosa, el plan B era un paracaídas que los ayudo en mantenerse en el aire. Batman mantenía su vuelo con la ayuda de su batgarra, que le permitía planear en el aire.

—Bueno, Harl cumplí con mi misión. Te saque de Arkham porque te necesitaba ahora eres libre. —Comento antes de darle un último beso, —Esta parte del teatro es lo peor, porque siempre hay un sacrificio. —rió a carcajadas. El quería soltarla a ella en el aire pero la situación salió al revés, Harley se mantenía enredada con las sogas del paracaídas pero este lunático soltó la soga equivocada y cayo al agua. Batman había visto la situación pero no sabia a ¿Quién capturar? Quizel cada vez se estaba alejando por el viento soplaba más y más. ¿Qué hay del Joker? Podría estar vivo todavía, podría capturarlo y encerrarlo en Arkham.

El murciélago dejo que Harleen Quinzel escapara, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple tenia algo en su interior…Supone que ella seguirá con el plan que acordaron. Vio que el príncipe del crimen salió tosiendo del agua, quedando en la orilla del mar.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha_

— Vienes por mi ¿No? Bats—hablo entre carcajadas. —Ahí ves como esa loca traicionera se escapa de nosotros, Batman… ¡Mira como la dejamos ir! —volvió a reírse con esa risa macabra que rebotaba en cada recuerdo del caballero de la noche.

—Todo termino, Joker. Luego iré por Harley. —le decía, lo agarro de su traje purpura para levantarlo del suelo. —Me extraña que te importe ella, Joker.

—Se nota que te falta conocerme... Aún. Batsy. Ha-Ha-Ha—de sus labios salían un hilo de sangre. Bruce volvió a encerrar al lunático payaso.

En el caso de Harley Quinn, desapareció casi dos años lo suficiente para poder criar al pequeño fruto: una niña había nacido, con el nombre de Lucy Quinzel. Ante el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, prometió no ser una madre ausente aunque por el momento su hermana la cuidara en ciertos momentos, pero mientras se encargaría de liberar a su padre del asilo Arkham… A su Mr. J.

— ¡Ahora somos libres, doctorcita! —al decir esto reía entre dientes para que sus carcajadas sean oídas ante su publico, los ciudadanos de Gotham.

—No, no, no. Ahora dime la nueva y mejorada Harley Quinn—contradecía con sus carcajadas de desquiciada, al parecer estaban reviviendo algo que ya pasaron…Es como si se tratara de un pequeño aniversario y lo retomaron como un viejo recuerdo de ambos.

¿Cuál era el diagnostico de Harleen Quinzel? La respuesta es simple y si lo vuelves a pensar, seria la misma respuesta. Porque él la creo. El Joker. La quiere a su manera pero la quiere, no importa _¿el como?_ sino las acciones y quizás las palabras…Esta relación retorcida, que va y viene, de esta relación consiguieron una descendencia que ni el Joker lo sabrá pero algún día se enterará. Esta es una historia de un _loco amor_.

* * *

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_ _ **, como yo lo hice al escribir este one-shot jejeje, quizás tenga algunos errores pero bueno ._. , acepto criticas constructivas :)**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
